Story of Kuroi and Shiroi Tenshi
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. Takahashi Minami, Minegishi Minami and Kojima Haruna are just an ordinary people. But they dont know there is a little secret about them.


**"Story Of Kuroi and Shiroi Tenshi"****  
><strong>

In the middle of the night

"Okay... a little bit more."

"Sssst... be more gentle but hurry."

"Ck... would you be more patient in there. I'm trying. this little baby a bit difficult. ooookaaay... just a little bit and... hupplaaaaah..."

"hahahaha... great... now take it all and finish the job."

"this man surely quite rich. I wonder why is he could be so mean."

"That's why we help him for not to be mean again."

"hahaha... you betcha."

suddenly they hear a foot step then a shout

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GUARD...GUARD!"

"Owgh CRAP!"

"Stop cursing and let's get out of here."

"hahaha... take it easy brother. Let's have some little fun."

the 2 thief approach the man and tied him "hahahaha... this should be great." "Now listen to me sir. You better be more generous from on. Stop giving measery to poor people or we would come again. this should be enough for them." "Who...who...are you?" the man ask them shutterly "We? You must be new people here. everyone know we." "Remember to tell the police that The Kuroi Tenshi Brother's " do this to you. Now excuse Us." the 2 thief then leaving the man. and a couple of minutes later a police come.

"DAMN! We are late." The inspector said as she hold a black feather. It's look like an angle wings but it's black. she then interrogate the owner of the house. as the owner look at her he looks pissed off

"What took you guys so long? They already take all my money."

"We are sorry sir. But did they told you who are they sir?"

"They said they are 'The Kuroi Tenshi Brother's. "

"Ck, they again?" the Inspector pout "what do you mean they again?" "Owgh, you must be new in here sir. They are the famous thief in here sir. They steal from the rich and give it to the poor people to help them. But still we must get them. So... is there any other that you could tell to me sir?" "Nope, I dont have any."

the inspectore leave the man to find another clue but fail. so do Her subordinates.

_I dont have any choice. I have to call them!_

*****************************************************  
><strong><br>****In the other place****  
><strong>**-**

"Grandma, I'm hungry!" a child snuggle to her grandma as holding her stomach

"I'm sorry little princess we dont have anything." suddenly they heard someone coming. two guys with a mask approach her and give her a pocket of money.

"Hi there grandma, Here... take this and buy some food for your grandchild." the grandma

the grandma take the money and cries "Thank...thank you very much young guy. You are so generous."

"No...No...No...dont thank to us. You deserve this."

"You two always help us. May God Bless you child."

"Thank you. Now we gotta to go. Still got work to do."

the two mask guy leaving and go around the village to give the poor people the money. this two mask guys are "The Kuroi Tenshi Brother's". They always help poor people. They steal only from the mean rich people and give all the money that they have steal to the poor people. The police have tried to catch them but never can. They are to smooth. They come and leaving like an angle.

**********************************************************  
><strong><br>****Somewhere in a huge mansion****  
><strong>**-**

"Whoooaaaa... Finally today work finish!"

"Yeah, I'm so exhausted and I'm totally hungry."

"It's seem ypu all really tired guys. Okaeri..."

"ah, nyan2... tadaima. owgh yeah you betcha. It's really long day you know. that man mansion not bad quite guarded. You are lucky you not coming with us today."

"I'm sorry guys, I gotta do my project."

"It's okay nyan2, infact if I'm not wrong today your lovely doofely who is in charge."

"eh? what do you mean takamina?"

"she means your childhood friend yuko."

"owgh, miichan stop that. she is just my childhood friends."

"yeah2... but I cant imagine if she knows that the one she chase is infront of her."

"me neither. just dont let her know. I'll disguise."

"Okay2... enough for the talk. let's get a rest. tomorrow we have a lot of to do. we got to work."

*****************************************************  
><strong><br>****Minami POV****  
><strong>**-**

alright guys, I'm minami takahashi. I live with this two haruna kojima and minami minegishi. they all my bestfriends. we leave like an ordinary people do but we got another identity when the night come. we are a thief. we arent just that ordinary thieft. we steal from the rich and give it all to the poor. we only steal from the meanie rich people. everyone called us "The Kuroi Tenshi Brother's" we have doing this for 1 year and no one knowing our identity except sayaka and sae. They are our staff and also our friends. They help us to get all the equipment for us and information about who will our target will be.

in our ordinary life three of us cooperated and founded some company name "No3B". there are 3 major that we handle , Haruna with her Games Company, Miichan with her Dance Company and I'm with my Music company. You must be wonder why we become a thief infact we are rich. it's because we dont like look people suffer and look rich people torture the poor. We are rich we wont be suspected as the theif and that help us to cover our identity. we inherit all the money from our parents.

So... tomorrow we will attend an annual bussines gathering. In there we will heard some event about bussiness and communicate with other bussiness man. it look like we will have a new target tomorrow.

**********************************************  
><strong><br>****the next day in the police department****  
><strong>**-**

"Inspector Oshima! Your guest is coming!"

"Oh yeah! let them in and then you could go." As the two woman come in the officer leave the room.

"tomochiiiiiin... accchaaaaaaan... how are you guys. I really miss you two." I run forward them and hug them.

"Yuko... long time no see. how are you?" I sigh through that question "well, not really great guys."

tomochin approach and hold my shoulder "What's wrong yuko?" I sigh again "I have a really great problem. have you heard about 'Kuroi Tenshi Brother's?'" they nodded as I ask it "well, I take care of that case and the problem I havent cant solved it." I sit and acchan approach me and sit next to me "Uhm... why you gotta catch them? they seems good guy. They steal from the rich and give it to the poor." "I know that acchan but It's my job and I have to do that eventhough I dont wanna it."

now tomochin now approach me "so... what your plan now?" I lift up my head look at them "that's why I call you today guys. I need your help." both acchan and tomochin look confuse. I hold both their shoulder. they then stare at me

"I wanna revive one more time 'The Shiroi Tenshi Team' "

tomochin and acchan stare at each other and sigh "you know it has been long time since our first mission. are you sure about this?" acchan ask me "Yeah, I'm sure!" tomochin smile and look at acchan "well, I guess we dont have any choice acchan. We will join the force yuko. count me in." "Okay, so now I declare that 'The Shiroi Tenshi Team' have revived' ".

"Now, what's your planning ?" tomochin ask me as crossing her hand between her chest.

"Well, today there will be an annual business event meeting. We better go there. Coz I'm sure they could be there to get some information about some exclusive event."

"Okay, let's prepare now."

**at the business conference hall****  
><strong>**-**

"Hey guy's over here!" I wave my hand to call miichan and nyan2 "Yooo, minami how is the condition?" "Yeah, me and miichan have just checking this place and from the data that we got from sae all the businessman that come here got their wealthy mostly from corruption." I shake my head as I heard what nyan2 said. "Soo... what do you think nyan2? should we make a move today?" I look at her and we are waiting for a couple of minutes. finally she speaks "I guess we should." she said it with smirk in her face. then suddenly I heard a shout that really familiar.

"NYAN NYAAAAAAAAN! GIMME A HUG!"

"KYAAAAAA! YUKOOO... LET ME GOOOO!"

yes..yes... that's yuko and as usual she will rush run forward nyan2 when she look her. but she is not alone now. she bring her friends.

"mooeee... nyan2 hidoiiii... we havent met for about a week and it's killing me. I miss yooouuuu..." she pout at nyan2. as she pout nyan2 look at her new company "by the way yuko, you bring some friends today? introduce them to us." "owgh yeah! let me introduce them. this are tomochin and acchan they come to help me." at the first I'm not really pay attention to what yuko said but when I heard that name I frowned. acchan is my childhood friend name. we havent met for around more then 10 years I wonder if this is the same acchan.

"hi there, I'm haruna."

"and I'm miichan. woow I dont believe that you have such a beutiful friend yuko." miichan said as she try to tease yuko.

"hey, what the meaning of that? tomochin and acchan are my friends in academy. they are better than me." tomochin and acchan then greet miichan and nyan2 "hi there too. dont believe in yuko. she sometimes overreacting." acchan said then tomochin seems notice me "but by the way who is your another friend?"

_Damn! I think to much so I forget to introduce myself._ "Oh, hi there! sorry, something just across my mind. my name is minami." I shake her hand and smile at her then I look at acchan. she look and scanning me from top to bottom.

"minami? takahashi minami?" I smile and nodded to her then suddenly she smile and come rush to hug me.

"MINAMIIIIII?I MISS YOU! HOW ARE YOU?"

"Urgh...ac...acchan...you hug too tight. I...I...I cant breathe." she then suddenly let me go and hold my hand. "Oh, sorry for that! I'm just to exciting. We havent seen for long time and since I move out you havent send me any news. I miss you so much." I scratch my head and she come forward to hug me again but this time more gently "Sorry for that! I just lost my phone and I lost your phone number!" I could see miichan, yuko, nyan2 and tomochin just stared at us.

"ahem...ahem... hello there... earth to takamina and acchan? we still in here will you guys save it for later." yuko interrupt us. acchan let me go and blink at me. I just shake my head then ask yuko what she is doing in here.

"so yuko, what are you doing in here?" yuko said in a high tenshion "I'm here to work ofcourse! I'm sure that Kuroi Tenshi brother's will appear today and I got back up today. Acchan and Tomochin will help me to catch them" I, miichan and nyan2 then shock. we look at yuko. "wooow... that could be great, but I dont think you could catch them yuko." miichan begin to tease yuko. "well, you just wait and see miichan. now I and my friend got to go. Duties call. See you later guys." they then leave us and we have emergency meeting at the rest room.

"aaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrght... what should we do now?"

"calmdown miichan!"

"how could I calm. Now there are 2 cops will haunting ourlive." miichan than come through me and speak directly in my face "why your friend also a cop? and from what I see she is more than a friend for you minami."

"hey, I dont know that acchan will become a cop and dont started to be a psychic now miichan." I stare at her.

"Okay stop you guys. Now lets just prepare and everything will be alright. today we will just get a small thing from that rich." I and miichan stare at nyan2 and sigh "she is right. come on miichan. let's prepare the event will be start in a few minutes."

******************************************************************************************

"wooow yuko, are they all the rich businessmen." tomochin ask yuko as she amaze to look at the crowed. "yupz... but you know tomochin. not all from them are clean. some got involve in corruption, bribe , money cleaning etc." tomochin shake her head "my oh my, now I feel guilty for helping you yuko. It's better that kuroi tenshi get their wealth." yuko sigh "yeah, but what can I do tomochin." acchan then interrupt their chit chat coz the event will be started.

_okay, ladies and gentlemen I'm togasaki and as usual I'll announce some event for this year._

the event have just go on for about 30 minutes but no sign of the kuroi tenshi. yuko keep stay on guard together with her team.

_okay next, I'll announce that there will be a party at Vila in mount Fuji tomorrow. Everybody are invited. He also will display his paint collection._

after togasaki-san announce that suddenly all the guest hear a voice.

"Good evening guys. Sorry for disturbing. I'm riku" "Kai also here." "Kuu in here."

"you all must be know who we are." suddenly there are a little axplode and they appear from the ceiling.

"The Kuroi Tenshi Brother's Coming." as they appear they hurry take all the cash from the rich. when they finished collect the cash suddenly yuko and the other appear. she pointed her gun to them

"FREEZE! STAND WHERE YOU ARE AND GIVE UP!" riku turn around and give yuko a little smile "My...My...My... isn't it Inspector Oshima. It's look like you bring some new comer here." "heeee? they are not bad pretty oshima. would you introduce to us?" kuu chuckkle, he tries to provoke yuko. "HmpH it's look like you dont afraid to dead. Let me Introduce Ourself. My name is itano and this is maeda. we have heard a lot about you but dont underestimate us guys." tomochin keep calm so does acchan.

"hahaha... nice introduce ladies. But enough playing. We still have work to do. Now excuse us!"

"You are not gonna go anywhere guys. and dont acting so calm kai."

"well oshima. I'm always calm. Come on get Us if you can." kai take out his smoke bomb then they all run away. but yuko and the other still could look at them and chase them. they chase the kuroi tenshi brother's until they reach the underground train. in there they spilt up. yuko's team also split up to search for them. yuko chase riku, tomochin chase kuu and acchan chase kai. when acchan chasing kai she hear a scream.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP MY CHILD!" acchan then approach this young mother. "what happend mam?" "my daughter, her leg stuck in the rail away." the young mother panicking and acchan try to get out the child and she success to help the kid but suddenly.

"ACCHAN! HURRY GET OUT FROM THERE! THE TRAIN IS APPROACHING!" yuko shout to her.

as acchan wants to get out of there her foot stuck in there. the train is getting closer. "ACCHAAAAAN!" tomochin scream. acchan close her eyes. she already desperate. but then suddenly someone coming and save her from the train. As she open her eyes she already in one of the kuroi's brother hug.

"are you okay maeda?" acchan stare and look at this man eyes. it's kai. he smile and poke acchan head as he look yuko and tomochin approaching.

"please becarefull next time. we havent known each other yet. now I gotta go."

"HEY! DONT RUN AWAY KAI!"

"ahahahaha... OSHIMA, WE'LL MEET AGAIN TOMORROW AT NOBUNAGA'S PARTY BE PREPARE!"

"argh DAMN!" yuko approach acchan and ask her condition "acchan, are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm okay. kai save me." tomochin suprise "eh? he save you?you lucky. but..." acchan look at tomochin confuse "But I guess he has also steal your heart today acchan." tomochin laugh and acchan blushing "owgh , shut up tomo!" tomo then poke yuko shoulder "so, what's up next bos?" "we'll get them in the Nobunaga's party tomorrow. This time I'm not gonna let them go."

*********************************************************************************

**Next day at Nobunaga Vila**

"Yuko, are you sure about this?" I ask her to make it sure about the plan. "Yeah acchan, trust me. It must be work. This time they wont run away." then tomochin approach us "soo... have you ready guys? they will begin soon." both me and yuko nodded. we then wait behind and keep an eye with the condition. today will display his newest collection. It's a middle age painting. But I heard the rumor that he take it force from the previous owner. I bet The kuroi tenshi will arrive soon. Not long from that the special guest coming. it's them 'The Kuroi Tenshi Brother's'.

"Hello Everyone! We are baaaccck...!" kuu said it with smile "Kuu, dont be so cheerful. Look around!" they have been surrounded by Nobonaga's Special Guards "My oh my... we got a fans Riku." then I see kai "ckckckck... I prefer a gentle fans than this kinds."

"You! Give me back that painting!" Nobunaga pointed to Kuu. Kuu shake her head and try to avoided the guard "Nope...nope... you cant! Try to get it by yourself." Nobunaga pissed off and order his men to catch them

"CATCH THEM AND BRING BACK TO ME THE PAINTING!"

I look at yuko and she nodded. It's the time for our plan. We then moving. I approach Kai, Yuko to Riku and Tomo to Kuu. as soon we close enough with our target we manage to handcuffs one of their hand with ours. they both look confuse.

"Hey! Why are you doing this? Give me the keys?" I hear kuu arguing with tomo. "No? With this you cant go anywhere." kuu pout. then he look at riku and kai "YOOO RIKU, WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW!" they having conversation as fighting with the guards.

"WE BETTER GO OUT HERE!" Riku imply. Kuu then look at tomochin "Ck... you make this difficult young lady. Let's Go out from here." but tomochin refuse "I wont go anywhere. You should go with me to the police station. " kai who look at that situation looking at me "What about you? you wanna get me to the police too?" I just give him a smile and he sigh then shout to the other "JUST LIFT THEM UP! WE SPLIT UP AND MEET AGAIN IN MANSION!" kai look at me and lift me up "Sorry for this princess." then we all go out from the Vila.

****************************************************  
><strong><br>****Kuu / Miichan POV****  
><strong>**-**

"Let me go...Let me go...!"

"urgh... dont moving so much or we could fall will you."

"take me down right now."

"NO! I dont want. We have been chased now. Be more cooperated will you? as soon they gone I'll let you down." I look at her and she nodded

ck, this girl. how could I be tied up with her. but I'm glad she want a bit cooperated now. I keep running as lifting tomochin with me. I running until the nobunaga's guard lost in our sight. we then reach small lake and I stop then take her down.

"Now, give me the key so we can split up now." I request to tomochin but she just silent "hey, come on... I have to catch up with my all friend." I sigh and then finally she wants to speak and the reality that I have to face is so heavy

"Uhm...I lost the key." she said it but still ignoring me "YOU WHAT? Arghhht...! OMG what could have been worst then this?" she then pout to me "It's your fault. I told you to come with me but you dont want." I turn and faced her "WHAT? Hey, dont blame it to me." we both facing back at each other. this girl totally so stubborn. I guess I dont have any choice I have to take her to the mansion and then ask sayaka to helping me open this dann handcuff.

"Listen itano, if we keep arguing like this it not gonna settle anything. Now how about this, you come with me to the mansion , unlock this damn handcuff and you can do anything you want. " I waited for her reply and then finally she answer "Okay I agree." she turn back and facing me "Just you have to follow my order then. " _OMG why you make me suffer like this_I shake my head and nodded "Great now let's go."

as she wanna step her first move she fall. coz her hand and mind tied together automatically I also fall and now I'm in the top of her. we look at each other. she is such a beautifull girl but why she have to be so annoyed. I then hurry to got up and help her but something worst happend to her, she hurt her legs.

"wa..wait...! arght it's hurt." I turn and look at her "what happend to you?" I check her leg and it's bruising. I smile at her and offer her a piggy back. "now come, let me give you piggy back. you cant walk in that condition. I'll just gonna lift you until we reach my car near the hill. it's not far from here." she try to ignore me again but I could see she just embarrassed. I could see she is blush. I just chuckle and said to her "dont be stubborn itano. I'm not gonna do anything to you." she then go to my back and I give her a piggy back.

on the way she just silent. it give me an urge to tease her "Moooo... itano you are so heavy what you are eating." I try to hold my laugh and just chuckle "then just take me down now." she struggle and force me to take her down "oiii...oii... dont move so much or we could fall together. I'm just kidding. " I laugh at her and she pout at me "owgh...owgh... dont pout. I just wanna leave up the tenshion. you just silent I feel bored. and by the way you look cute when you pout." "Baka?" yupz she call me baka but I could see her smile.

finally we reach to the place where I hiding my car. I put her then hurry drive to the mansion. on the way she silent again and before I wanna talk

"ano... itano..."

"dont start" she said that as stare at me with cold sight but I still can see her smile.

"Tsundere" I said with a lower tone

"what did you say?"

"uhm? errr... nothing..." I smirk to her and finally we arrive at the Mansion. I directly go to the underground base where our headquater located. there I meet sae and sayaka but I havent seen nyan2 and minami.

"Yooooo kuu, who is with you?"

"Owgh... a cop." I chuckle she look at me and I just smirk at her and pull out my tongue. she is just so cute. I always wanna tease her.

"So, Sae could you help us here. See...our hand handcuffed."

"Ah, Piece a cake! Just wait." sae go to get the equipment.

"Hey, Itano better sit and wait."

we then wait until the other come.

******************************************************************************  
><strong><br>****Haruna / Riku POV****  
><strong>**-**

"Riku, I could walk just take me down."

"I know, but no time. They still chasing us." I run as fast as I can. then I see yuko take out something from her jacket

"Hey, what are you doing?" I look at her confuse "This will hold them. " Yuko then throw that and suddenly I her an explode. she look at me and smile

"whooaa a smoke bomb. sasuga from inspector oshima."

"dont underestimate me Riku." she blink at me and I dont know why I blushed. I feel that I have run far enough and I'm sure they have lost us. I slow down and then headed to my car located.

"eh? you hide your car in here?" yuko look supprise at me "ahahahaha yeah...! so oshima give me the handcuff key." she then grabs her key but something wrong "what's wrong oshima?" she look at me with a weird expression "The key... It's gone...! There is a hole in my pocket. oooowwwwggghhhh... what should we do know?" "Okay, calm down oshima. Now listen to me... I not suppose to do this but I dont have any choice." she looks confuse "you come with me to the mansion and in there I'll ask my friend to open this. I'm sure she can." yuko think and think until she finally agree. We then get in to the car and headed to the mansion.

as we arrive in there we could see miichan and tomochin. It seem the already in fight again. looking at them really funny. I wonder if they were a couple. I park my car beside miichan's and greet them.

"Hi there! it seem you two having fun." I said and chuckle "Fun? she is almost make me crazy. she lost the key to open this." "well, We have the same problem too here." I talk to miichan as showing my hand and yuko's still handcuffed. "soo, where is sae?" "he just gone to take his equipment. better wait here until he come." I and yuko agree. I and yuko sit beside kuu.

I look at kuu and tomochin still teasing each other. They both pull out their tongue. I shake my head and then I feel my shoulder bit heavy. I look at it and found that yuko already fall asleep and her head rested in my shoulder. I just smile and now we still waiting takamina to come.

********************************************************************  
><strong><br>****Minami / Kai POV****  
><strong>**-**

"Kai san, you could take me down I can run too."

"No, your legs still hurt from yesterday. I cant let you run."

"But...but..." I stare at her "No but, Now just hold on tight or they could catch up with us." I run as fast as I can and in no time we lost from their sight. I slower my step and then take acchan down from my hold.

"fiuh, finally they lost us. say, are you okay? how is your foot?" I squat and look at her foot. "hmm... it's ok kai-san. I'm fine." I look at her doubtfully

she then smile and nodded her head "Owgh well, if that so. uhm... by the way could you open this now? I gotta catch up with my friend as soon as possible." she grab her pocket and take out the key. but there is one problem.

"uhm... I have the key kai-san but..." I look at her curiously "but what maeda-san?" she look down and showing the key "It's broken" I just silent and chuckle then laugh so hard "ahahahaha... maeda-san?you are so funny?" she come forward then ask me "I know this is my fault but dont laugh so hard like that it embarrassed" she pout at me "ahahaha... I'm sorry maeda-san it's just you remind me of someone."

I approach her and take the key "well, yeah I guess we dont have any choice. I should take you also to the mansion. how is that?" she look at me "if I'm not bother you its ok." I give a gentle smile to her "ofcourse not. now let's get going. my car is not far from here." as I wanna walk she just stand at her position. I look at her and notice that her leg still hurt. I wakl forward her and lift her up again

"wha...wha...what are you doing kai-san? I can walk really. You dont have to lift me up." I stare at her "Yeah, I dont have to but I want it. Your leg still hurt isn't it. dont push yourself maeda. now do as I say." she then nodded and I could see a blush in her face. so cute.

As we arrive at my car we hurry get into and headed to the mansion. I use max speed in order to get there as fast as I can. When I arrive nyan2 and miichan already there. I park the car then approach them.

"Hey, there you are! did you got the disc?" I blink at miichan and showing her the disc "Yes sure... here is..." sae come with his equipment

"Yoooo guys, it seem you all having fun."

"come on sae, hurry and let this handcuff out of my hand." miichan ordered him "yeah...yeah... wait..." sae approach us and unlock all the handcuff from our hand. "Finally, thanks sae. and by the way where is sayaka?" sayaka apear as I call her "yooooo, what's up kai?" "here, take the disc and see the file in there." sayaka take the disc and right away headed to his computer.

"Wooow... this are the file about all that Nobunaga guys criminal." I look at yuko then she receive a phone it from the headquater. it inform her that That Nobunaga has been arrested coz his criminal business.

Riku take the disc from sayaka then give it to yuko "Hey yu-chan , Here take it. Use it as the evidences." Yuko take it and save it. "By the way, why you know my name." I and Miichan pout. "eh? owgh...it...it..." before nyan2 could talk yuko have already take out nyan2 mask and she a bit shock.

"You...you...I dont believe it. All my suspicion true." nyan2 approach yuko and sigh "I guess, I couldnt avoid anything now. I'll confess. Yeah, I'm One oh the Kuroi Tenshi. I'm sorry I have hide it all the time from you. I just dont want you hate me. But I guess you are now." yuko approach nyan2 and hug her "No, I will never hate you. I love you , I care about you. No matter who you are I still Love you." yuko then cupped nyan2 cheek and kiss her.

"ehem...eheemmm...HUUAAAACHUUUUUUU! You two could continue later okay." miichan interrupt them. Yuko look at nyan2 then said "So, this two guys could be..." Nyan2 nodded "Yeah, they are miichan and takamina." we both release our mask and then I look at acchan.

"errrr acchan...I...I..." before I could finish my world she already sealed my mouth with her finger. "Ssssshhh... dont talk. I already know." I look at her in surprise "How could you know?" she chuckle and move forward and facing my face "I saw your necklace when you lift me." I blush and then scratch my head and suddenly I could feel her lips pressed again mine.

"oiioii...oiioiii... come on guys could you save it too for later. why I'm the only one who dont got any pair." then sae interrupt "Yoo, miichan you still get that itano girl." we all chuckle

"what? her? this rude girl?" tomochin face her as she finish her word "hey, who you say rude girl? I hate you!"

"Oh yeah? why you hate me? from the begining you already hitting me." tomo then come forward and grab miichan shirt

"what? you wanna punch me again now? owgh...comephm..." suddenly... tomo kiss her. miichan eyes widen and touch her lips

"I hate you! You already take my heart! You BAKA!" after saying that tomo hit her head again

"Ittttaaaaaaiiiiii tomo?" tomochin facing back miichan and smile miichan then hug her from the back and whispered to tomo "tsundere."

"oiioioioi...anoo... you two stop fighting okay and start the lovely dovely later." nyan2 said to tomo and miichan then they two pull out their tongue to us. yara...yaraa...

"So now what are your plan?" nyan2 ask yuko "well, I'll send this to the headquarters and I'll resign." "yeah, I guess I and tomochin will also resign." we all confuse and then miichan ask "what you gonna do then?" we all stare at each other and smile

****************************************************************************************

**A week later**

"yoooo miichan hurry up?"

"could you be more patient minami?"

"hey guys stop arguing and hurry."

"just a moment a little more...and... gotcha..."

"you are the best miichan. hurry collect all."

then suddenly all the guards coming... they all well armed. we then hurry go to the roof top.

"YOU! HOLD RIGHT THERE OR I SHOOT!"

"Owgh... be patient guys!" miichan smile at them "Surrender now kuroi tenshi. you cant go anywhere. it's 20th floor."

I smirk at them "You know, kuroi tenshi always saved by the shiroi. n now the shiori tenshi will come."

miichan then shout "Kuroi to shiroi... now the time." suddenly an chopper approaching. we all grab the rope that hanging in the chopper.

"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY! WHY YOU SAVE THEM"

"WE ARE THE SHIROI TENSHI. SHIROI TENSHI WILL COME TO SAVE HER BELOVED KUROI TENSHI"

and then they vanish.

******************************************

"nyan2... I got you." nyan2 climb up and get into the choper. and right away yuko hug her. she hug her back "thanks yuko."

"by the way why takamina havent come up yet" acchan ask and look at me. I'm still hanging in the rope "minami why you still hanging there?"

"Hi there honey! could you give me a hand in here." acchan then help me to get into the choper and already snuggle into me "I miss you minami." "yeah, I miss you too."

then a couple of minutes pass I womder why miichan havent come up yet.

"Hey you to up there. could someone help me now?" miichan shout "Owgh I'm sorry miichan yuko keep hugging me I cant move." "Me too, acchan already sleep and snuggle into me. I cant move. I dont want wake her up. she lake of sleep lately" I said it and blushed. "why dont you ask tomochin?"

"Okay, Tomo honey , sweetie... could you give me a hand now. you could set the shopper in auto pilot first."

"NO! You pissed me off today."

"Owgh...come on honey... I'm just teasing you. How could I forgot our anniversary day? I just wanna give you surprise. I have book a restaurant so we could have dinner together."

"No I dont believe you." Miichan still struggle in the rope "If you dont believe ask nyan2 and minami" I and nyan2 then nodded "come on sweetie I cant hold in this rope anymore" as miichan coouldnt hold it anymore finally tomochin give her hand to reach her. "You, promise that?" "yeah, I promise princess."

so that, since the Nobunaga's vila incident yuko, tomochin and acchan live together with us and help us in doing our work as Kuroi Tenshi. Now Kuroi Tenshi not alone they have their Shiroi Tenshi that always beside them.

Fin~

================================================================================================


End file.
